Missing Piece
by DX Diamond
Summary: Morgan’s transition into the WWE hadn’t been the easiest but it all came together in the end. But the reintroduction of an old friend to her life and job could prove to be more than she can handle. Especially when their attraction becomes a little more.
1. New Beginning

**Missing Piece**

**Disclaimer/Author's Note:** The last time I wrote a fan fiction was over a year ago. I ended up taking some time off because of a terrible writer's block. And now, through the suggestion of a friend I decided to come back and finish one of the fan fictions I hadn't finished. But, there was a spark while writing new chapters for the old ones. So, I created 'Missing Piece'. The copyrights I obtain to are those of my original character, Morgan Lathan.

**Summary:** Morgan's transition into the WWE hadn't been the easiest but it all came together in the end. But the re-introduction of an old friend to her life and job could prove to be more than she can handle. Especially when their attraction becomes a little more friendly than either anticipated

The corridors in the arena were, for the most part, quiet except for the noticeable, echoing sounds a pair of stiletto heels connecting with the concrete floor over and over again and wheels of a travel suitcase rolling over the pavement. This wasn't the first time Morgan Lathan had been in a wrestling arena. She was no stranger to the wrestling scene either. Her career had barely begun in Deep South Wrestling before they reassigned her to the RAW brand of WWE just as quickly as she came.

The ability to learn things pretty fast is one of the few assets she had that landed her in the WWE. And of course, the beauty part of it didn't hurt too badly for her. Morgan Lathan was drop dead gorgeous at a height of five foot six inches and had a shimmering cinnamon-colored skin tone to complete the look. It was like having the perfect tan except natural. Her dark brown eyes sparkled and lit up when she walked into a room. Along with her lightly curled long, jet-black hair, and bright, wine-stained red streaks, it was definitely a winning combination. When anyone thought of one phrase to describe Morgan Lathan, it was always 'beautiful but deadly'.

The clicking of Morgan's heels finally stopped as she made her way into the Women's Locker Room. There only seemed to be one person in the locker room. She was blonde and medium height. She had somewhat of an athletic physique. The familiarity about her was second to none. The women's title was draped across her shoulder. Morgan set her suitcase aside as the blonde woman placed her title down on a steel chair to the left and extended her hand out towards Morgan's direction. And Morgan then, accepted quickly to shake her hand.

"You must be Morgan Lathan. Vince described you perfectly right down to the very... color of your eyes." The blonde giggled slightly.

"That's funny," Morgan spoke sarcastically. "During the interview with him, he didn't seem to be very focused on my eyes. And yeah, I'm Morgan. You must be Trish Stratus. It's nice to finally meet you."

"It's nice to meet you, too. You can call me Patricia. It really doesn't matter to me. And Vince has a tendency to do that to all the new girls. It's a phase with him. Don't worry about too much. Once he gets to know you, you'll be just another 'valuable' employee. You're a moneymaker to him, Morgan. That's why he brought you here so soon."

"Oh, don't I feel so loved. I take it you know quite a bit about me." Morgan asked curiously.

"Only what I heard through the grapevine. Anything else, I just have to learn by getting to know you. You can leave you stuff here while I show you around. Some of the girls are excited to see you."

"You mean the other divas? I can't wait to meet them either."

Morgan set down the rest of her things off to the side as she and Trish left the locker room and made their way down the corridor. Hours passed as the tapings for the RAW house show began. She had learned most of everything she needed to survive most of the time being while everyone got to know her.

During that time before the beginning of tapping, Trish and Morgan stopped off at Vince's office to check off on adding her to the storyline angles as soon as possible. It had been there, where she became instantly attracted to Vince's son, Shane. Along with a world she wasn't willing to accept at any point in time. The two divas stepped inside Vince's office. But, he was nowhere to be found in there. The door slowly opened behind them as the two turned around to see a man leaning against the doorway and just smiling. He wasn't Vince but a hell of a lot younger. And his looks didn't hurt him at all either.

"Aren't you going introduce me to your beautiful, new friend, Trish?"

"Well, aren't you just charming Shane? But, you already know her. Didn't you father tell you about his newest recruit?" Trish sighed slightly under her breath before continuing on. "This is Morgan Lathan. Morgan, this is Vince's son, Shane McMahon."

Shane took a hold of Morgan's hand and gently kissed the back of her hand. Morgan couldn't help but blush and giggle. He held onto her hand a little while longer before letting go. The attraction between the two was undeniable. Trish cleared her throat just loud enough to snap both Morgan and Shane right back to reality.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Miss Lathan. My father did mention something about a new diva coming to the WWE. But, I think he had forgotten to mention how beautiful you were." _Oh, he was certainly a charmer all right. _Trish kept that comment to herself before actually speaking up.

"Shane, could you just try and lay it on any thicker for all of us? It's obvious you're hitting on the poor girl."

"Oh leave Shane alone, Trish. He can charm this dress right off of me anything." Morgan said in the heat of the moment.

Morgan's jaw just about dropped completely. She couldn't believe a word she had said. While Trish just shook her head in disbelief, Shane couldn't help but smile. Her first day at work and she already said something that could be held over her head for the rest of her tenure with WWE. Morgan was at a loss for words.

"Umm, I'll take that into consideration Morgan." Shane placed his hand under her chin, trying to be a comfort to her. "It's okay. There are divas that have done much worse before you. It's no big deal. I mean look what Trish did in the beginning of her career. See it's not that bad." Shane grinned as Morgan laughed slightly under her breath.

"Oh, I love being the shining example in your eyes, Shane." Trish was obviously less than amused by Shane's throwbacks to the past. Morgan felt the awkwardness between all three of them growing rapidly as she quickly changed the subject.

"Shane, we were looking for your father. I needed to ask him a few things I'm unclear on." Morgan smiled slightly before glancing over at Trish, who looked as if she wanted nothing to do with what was going on right now.

"Well, since my dad isn't here to help either of you, mind if I help you two out?" He smiled back towards Morgan's direction.

"Oh, not at all. Well, I don't have anything to complain about today." Trish spat out, leaning against the wall.

"It's my problem, Shane." She spoke harshly in Trish's direction before turning to smile politely in Shane's direction. "I'm not too sure about my debut and storyline for tonight. So, I was hoping Vince could fill me in the details of that."

"I can help you out easily, Morgan. My dad told me about this earlier before he took off for reasons all his own. I'm going to introduce you as the newest acquisition acquired by me for the WWE." Morgan seemed a little unsure as Shane caught on to it easily. "Let me try and explain this a little more clearly, you're going to be brought in this upcoming storyline as an eventual girlfriend is for a certain someone. Well, I should say that someone is actually going to be me."

"Wait! This is going to make you the most hated woman on RAW since me." Trish finally made her presence felt once again at the worst time. "Are you sure you two can co-exist as friends and then lovers on-screen? I mean Shane is going to be hitting on you non-stop now, Morgan." Her discouragement of Morgan's storyline wasn't going to phase Morgan in the slightest. And all it did was fuel Morgan's passion to succeed even further.

"You know, Trish is actually right for once. If this storyline makes you uncomfortable Morgan, we can change things around. Or just forget about it entirely." His sweet-talking was a comfort but not really needed in her case.

"Shane, that is really nice of you. But, I have never been one to back down from any challenge. You can consider this a done deal as far as I'm concerned. I would be happy to do this storyline with you." Morgan extended her hand out towards Shane as he took her hand in his. Her glaze temporarily fixated itself on Trish, who knew exactly what that girl was getting into but said nothing. If she was going to act like the bitch she was bound to be on camera, then Morgan deserved everything she was going to get.


	2. Fall Into Place

**Disclaimer/Author's Note: **I obtain copyright privileges to Morgan Lathan and no one else. All other rights and publications of WWE go to the McMahons and the characters used in this fan fiction to themselves.

Morgan's glaze returned to Shane, who was right in front of her. She really couldn't help but smile at the charming man in front of her. He was intelligent, powerful and so easy on the eyes. Little did she realize now, those very same those qualities she found so irresistible, would soon be her downfall. Shane and Morgan let go of each other's hands while Trish ran her fingers through her hair and sighed, heavily, in annoyance.

Shane looked down at his watch in disappointment. "Well, I guess time is escaping from us all fast. You two have to be getting ready now."

"That's right! So if you would excuse us Shane," Trish's voice rang with bitterness as she walked over to Morgan. "I have to get your newest 'acquisition' ready for her big debut."

"Damn! I hadn't realized the time either. I guess I'll get to talk to you later, Shane. Or whichever one of you or your father I see first. And thank you so much, Shane. I owe you more than you know." A naively, sweet smile formed at Morgan's lips.

Trish grabbed Morgan and left the room quickly. Shane smiled and shook his head as he watched the two beautiful women leave the office. The office door shut as Trish and Morgan were only a little ways down the corridor. Morgan immediately stopped and folded her arms across her chest. She wasn't the least bit amused by how Trish had acted during that entire conversation. But, who isn't to say that Morgan didn't behave poorly as well?

"What! I'm not playing games with you, Morgan. We have to go get ready like right now." Trish's impatience reached its limit with Morgan.

"Neither am I Trish," Morgan stood face to face with the blonde. "What the hell was all that about in there?"

"First off, back the hell off! I don't know what you're talking about. I acted as I normally do in there, charming. What the hell was I doing in there? Hun, I should really be asking you that question."

_Charming my ass, Stratus! _"I'm not stupid! I noticed how you acted towards him. That was not normal at all. Do you two have some kind of past together or something? If you two did, I could understand this bittersweet scenario between the two of you. And I don't know what you're talking about."

"There is no way in hell that I'd ever go out with him. He's no good for any woman, not even you. Although, that thought is highly questionable at this point." Trish spoke venomously. "Do the words, 'And thank you so much, Shane. I owe you more than you know,' happen to ring a bell?" She said mockingly towards Morgan.

"And what's that supposed to mean? You saw him in there." Morgan yelled, using her hands to talk as well. "He couldn't have been any more charming to either of us. I meant those words as a gesture of good faith to him."

"You never say those words to a McMahon!" Trish threw back. "Sometimes when you say things like that, they take it at your word. And you'll end up paying for it in the worst kind of way."

"So, don't fucking lash out at me! And for what, something I just cannot understand right now? And you're not letting me either way. You don't know me as well as you should at this point, Trish. But, I'm not counting that against you yet."

Before Trish could explain herself, a stagehand interrupted the two feuding divas. The two set aside their anger to get rid of their little interruption faster. Morgan took a deep sigh of relief and unfolded her arms as she let the stagehand speak.

"Miss Stratus, Miss Lathan I hope I'm not bothering either of you." He spoke kindly.

"Oh, no, no not at all." The two divas reluctantly said in unison, not looking at one another.

"Mr. McMahon asked me to give these scripts to you two. And he said that he wanted Miss Lathan to relax and to wish her the best of luck out there tonight."

"That's so nice of him. When you see 'Shane'," Morgan spoke gratefully to spite Trish. "Tell him I said thank you on behalf of Miss Stratus and myself."

"Will do, Miss Lathan!" He nodded and smiled.

Morgan and Trish took their scripts and let the stagehand get back to his work. Trish glared at Morgan as the two started down the corridor once more. Without even a word, Morgan ventured off in another direction. With the whole point being to move herself further away from Trish and the faster the better.

"Morgan, where are you going? We need to get ready. I don't have time for this shit." Trish stomped her foot, causing Morgan to rolled her eyes and just pity the Women's Champion.

"I'm going to get somewhere far away from you as possible. Is that going to be all right with you, Miss so goddamn Bossy? Don't worry about anything. I'll be back in time for make up and wardrobe for your sake."

Trish couldn't even attempt to get another word in before Morgan moved on by herself down another corridor. Maybe it was her imagination when she heard Trish mutter the word 'bitch' underneath her breath. Nonetheless, Morgan couldn't help but sigh and let a faint smirk pass through her lips as she flipped Trish off briefly for the kind word. The smirk soon disappeared as she began skimming through her script as continued on down the corridor. It wasn't long before she made it to her destination point, a desolately abandoned area of the arena. She was now left with her thoughts.

As the question of was this what she really wanted surged though her mind, a familiar sound of paint splattering was heard not too far away. Morgan left her script on one of the empty equipment cases as she turned the corner to see him. He seemed to have had made his own makeshift art studio in this corner. There was neon paint everywhere. The walls, the floors and of course, him. It was times like these that Morgan went into fantasy modes and imagined all kinds of scenarios of how this moment would turn out. Most the time, they ended up painting each other's bodies and having sex in the process of it. Okay, there weren't really a whole lot of scenarios that came up, just one.

"Are you going to say something to me or just keep staring?" He spoke harshly, snapping Morgan out of her thoughts. From the sound of it more or less, he had a bad day to begin with.

Morgan stepped backwards cautiously as one of her heels got wrapped up in some wiring that was stretched across the floor. She yelped as her started falling backwards but Jeff grabbed her arms and wrapped his arms around her waist. He ran his fingers through her hair, trying to comfort her. But, only causing her to start acting coldly towards him.

"Don't do that, Jeff! It's scaring me. Stop it..." Morgan attempted to push him away but he ended up pushing herself towards the ground and into wet paint.

"What do you want me to stop doing, Morgan? I'm not doing anything that you don't want me doing." It was his southern draw that took her away again. But, that wasn't going to change anything that happened in the past.

She said nothing while trying to get up but ended up slipping back again. This time, when Jeff tried to help, he when down as well. Morgan lay there staring at the ceiling as he suddenly began laughing. None of this was supposed to be the least bit funny to her. While he looked away from her, Morgan reached up to the canvas and grabbed one of the containers of paint. She looked at him then at the paint.

"I want you to stop acting like all you and I ever did is play games. And this time, this isn't any game to me." Morgan sat up on her knees and dumped the paint all over him. She dropped the container to let her hands cover her mouth to suppress her laughter. But ended removing them and busted out laughing. For the first time, in a long time, he heard her laugh. And it had to haven been the most beautiful sound he'd ever hear.

"You think that was funny?" Morgan covered her mouth as she snickered and shook her head, not giving him a straight answer. "I'll take that as a yes."

Jeff smirked as he reached behind her and grabbed another container of paint. Morgan moved her hands away from her mouth as she tried to knock the paint out of his hand. She had nowhere to go but wait for how he was going to retaliate. To her surprise, he didn't pour the paint on her yet. He set it down as he pulled her into a passionate embrace. Morgan resisted at first but soon fell into her same destructive pattern of falling for him over and over again. She wrapped her right leg around his waist as he took her left leg, taking her gently down to the floor. Jeff broke the embrace almost as quickly as he initiated it.

Morgan looked up at him more confused than ever. _What the hell kind of game was his playing with me_? "Get off of me, Hardy! This isn't funny."

"Welcome to RAW, darling." He smirked again as he helped himself and her up.

Morgan smiled sweetly and said nothing. Instead, she just took a hold of the paint container he originally had intended for her and poured it all over him. She pushed him roughly, seeing the paint all over her body. "I told you I didn't want to play games."

"I'm sorry, okay? But, you made it so easy." Jeff had been playing her all along. She tried wiping the paint off but just kept making more of a mess on herself. "Come on, you know you enjoy this. You've never had a problem with it before. I mean not when we were-"

_No! _"Jeffrey Nero Hardy! Don't you ever say what had happened between us out loud!"

"What! It's not like anyone's around, Morgan. But, you already knew that when you came down here." He stood up brushing himself off a bit. "You don't want me to say what? You don't want me to say that I'd strip you down slowly and use your body as a canvas."

Morgan swallowed hard from the lump that formed in her throat. "That...that was a long time ago. Neither you nor I are those two awkward, messed up teenagers. And truthfully, I don't want to be her ever again."

He walked around her, messing with certain parts of her dress. While Morgan eyed him cautiously, she couldn't see herself telling him to stop at any point during their eventful reunion with each other. "You don't want me to say that I gave every intimate part of your body special attention. Face it Morgan, you still are that girl or else you wouldn't be here right now."

"I can do you one better I'll leave right now." Morgan started off down the corridor while Jeff was content to let her leave. That was a possibility if he hadn't grabbed her arm without thinking.

She didn't turn around, easily getting restless and uneasy around him. "What is it, Jeff? I have to go now."

Jeff moved closer to her, not letting of her just yet. His shoulder touched hers as failed to make eye contact with her as well. He searched for the words that could ease the tension between them but that would've been too easy for both of them. "I'm sorry...If it's any consolation, I'm sorry for what I've done to you and to us." He whispered to her as he grabbed her script from off the equipment case and placing it into her hand. Morgan reached out her other hand to keep him near her for one more moment if possible but pulled away at the last second. His hand let go of her hand as he walked back over to his canvas, once again lost in thought.

_I wish I could believe you._


End file.
